


To Love or to Lose (Draco's Point of View)

by SeverusSnapeismyBFF



Series: To Love or to Lose [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, F/M, M/M, it's sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeismyBFF/pseuds/SeverusSnapeismyBFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Draco's life after the war. From happiness to trials, follow Draco as he makes his way through his life. Draco's side of my original piece, To love or to Lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love or to Lose (Draco's Point of View)

_Draco was happy._

_Draco had never really been happy; not until he was 19 years old. He loved being happy. He loved feeling the smile that would grace his face, and the way his eyes would twinkle when he laughed, even the ugly crinkle of his nose. Draco loved it all; Draco loved himself for the first time._

_Of course, the person who made Draco happy was none other than the person he had hated the most._

                                                                                                …

 “Harry Potter! I am not letting our daughter wear that in public!”

“Draco, it’s just a tutu.”

“She looks ridiculous!” Draco replied to his husband of four years.

“Draco, it’s just a tutu! Luna gave it to her, so of course I’m going to dress Gwen in it when I send them to Luna to be tended!”

“Take it off of her. Right now.” Draco insisted.

“No, Draco.”

“Why do you always go against my wishes, Potter?”

“Potter? Seriously Draco, are we 20 years old again?”

“Every time I ask you to do something you deny me and say that I’m being ridiculous!”

“You are!”

“I am not!”

“You’re insisting I change the outfit Gwen has been wearing all day because it’s a tutu!”

“It’s hideous!”

“I’m not changing her outfit Draco, so grow up and get over it.”

“You’re terrible, Potter.” Draco replied, much more calmly this time.

“Draco, I’m sorry-.” Harry was cut off as Draco stomped to the kitchen and began banging pots and pans around.

“Daddy?” Albus said.

“Albus! What’s up, buddy?” Draco asked.

“You guys were fighting again.”

Harry could be heard stomping around the house, trying to calm a crying Gwen.

“Al, I’m sorry you heard us fighting. Your Dad is just really stressed out today. It is the anniversary of the war after all. I’ll go apologize to him, yeah?”

Albus nodded his head, and took at cookie from the plate on the counter. “There’s always more cookies when James isn’t here.”

Draco laughed, and led his son out of the kitchen. “That is very true, isn’t it?”

                                                                                                …

“DRACO MALFOY-POTTER.” Draco scowled, and walked into the kitchen where his husband was standing, a furious look on his face and a bottle of opened champagne in his hand.

“Yes?”

Harry scowled. “Why is this open? It was a gift to Hermione and Ron in commemoration of the war.”

“Well I didn’t know it was a gift, now did I?”

“Draco, stop that. You knew very well that this was a gift. It has fucking _ribbon_ on it! There’s a fucking note that says ‘Ron and Hermione’ on it!”

Draco knew he lost this round. “Harry-.”

“No, Draco. This champagne was really important, and you just opened it like it was nothing? Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Mother was over and I needed something to serve!”

“Draco! You mother’s favorite wine was right above this!”

Draco didn’t get a chance to retort because an owl from the ministry was tapping on the window.

Harry grabbed the letter and fed the owl a treat, aggressively shutting the window after it flew away. Harry silently handed the letter to Draco.

Draco skimmed over it and sighed. “I have to go to work, we’ll finish this conversation later.”

“You’re fucking right we will.” Harry said, slamming a bowl down on the counter. (Every time Harry was angry he would bake, and every time he and Draco argued he would be angry. Needless to say, the house always had a treat lately.)

Draco sighed as he walked to the floo, already having transfigured his robes to be appropriate for work.

                                                                                                …

An hour later, Draco was on an emergency call for work in the Department of Mysteries.

“I’ll be right along, MacAbener. I’m just going to send a quick memo.”

Draco received confirmation from his team, and stepped into his office. He quickly penned the note and sent it to Harry Potter.

_I love you._

                                                                                                …

 “Fuck!” he cursed, hearing the coughing of his teammates, a distinct yell breaking through the loud bangs.

On the floor, a note from Harry Potter lay, and Draco picked it up, quickly tearing it open reading the words:

_I’m sorry, Draco. You mean the world to me. I love you._

Draco smiled, and tucked the note in his pocket, remembering that he was in the middle of chaos. He searched for his spell manual for a little longer and found it. He searched for the correct spell, having only performed the counter spell for fiendfyre once before, and it had been unsuccessful.

Draco practiced once, and ran out of the office, extinguishing the flames.

Draco worked relentlessly with his team, but they were severely understaffed. Draco ducked as the fire began to spit out debris.

“MacAbener! Get your side under control, I’ll watch your back for debris!” Draco shouted, facing the other man.

“Got it!”

MacAbener began to control the fire, and Draco turned to face it. He was stopped, however, when he was knocked down from behind, a large chunk of drywall hitting him in the lower back.

“Harry!” he yelled, calling for his husband.

MacAbener gained control of the fire around them as their backup began to control the rest of it.

“Draco?!” MacAbener yelled, lightly slapping Draco on the face. Draco was lying in his own blood and sick.

“Harry,” he whimpered.

“Draco, hang in there. You’ll be okay.” MacAbener had tears streaming down his face. “Draco, stay here. I’m going to go get a healer and get this under control. You’ll be fine, you hear me?” MacAbner rested Draco’s head on a newly conjured pillow, and went to face the fire to get help.

“Harry!” Draco shouted between his sobs, calling for his husband that wouldn’t be there to save him from the fire this time.  
                                                                                                …

**_December 15 th, 1999_ **

“What am I supposed to _wear?!”_

“Stop being a girl and decide,” Pansy Parkinson said casually.

“I’m not a girl.”

“You’re acting like me when I go on a first date.”

“This _is_ my first date, Pansy.”

“And with none other than Harry Potter.”

Draco was silent but she could see the slight smile that twisted his lips.

Pansy smiled at her friend and stood beside him, pointing to the charcoal grey button up. “This shirt always looks great on you. Wear it with these trousers, and make sure you roll your sleeves up to your elbows.”

“Thanks.”

                                                                                                …

“Where is he?” Draco paced up and down the floor in front of the floo, listening for the familiar sound of the fireplace activating.

“I’m sure he’s just running late, Draco. He’s in auror training after all.”

Draco’s mouth opened, to reply with something snarky no doubt, but a knocking at the door interrupted him.

Draco shot Pansy a confused look and walked to the door. He opened it and was met with Harry Potter’s smiling face, roses in hand.

“Sorry I’m late, Draco. I had the hardest time finding your place. Hello, Pansy.”

“Harry.” She replied, nodding her head shortly.

Draco sniffed with his nose in the air, but took the roses. “Well, shall we head out?” Draco held out his arm, expecting to be apparated.

“Oh no, we’re not apparating- no, we’re not flooing either.” He added at the confused look he received from both of them.

Harry walked out the door, holding out his arm to Draco, who scowled but took it anyway.

“I don’t fucking think so, Potter,” Draco said, letting go seven seconds later, seeing one of the death traps muggles called “cars” parked in front of his house.

“I do. Get in, Malfoy.” Harry said, holding the door open for his date.

Draco pouted, but got in none the less. He struggled with the seatbelt (that Harry insisted he wear) until Harry exasperatedly reached across him to buckle it himself.

Harry put the car into reverse and floored it out of the long driveway hidden from muggles.

“Where are you taking me in this death trap?”

“Don’t ask questions, it’s a surprise.”

“Potter, I swear to god, I will hex you.”

“So, let’s play twenty questions. I ask a question and you have to answer it, and you do the same to me.”

“No.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

Draco glared, but answered when he was prompted by Harry again. “Green.”

“Okay, now you go.”

“Okay, Potter. I’ll appease you. Who was your first kiss?”

“Cho Chang.” Harry answered, a slight smirk on his mouth, “First person you had sex with.”

“That’s a little personal, Potter.” Draco glared.

“Fine, who was your best friend growing up?”

“Blaise. Who was the first person you had sex with?”

Harry laughed lightly, “Personal, Malfoy, but I’ll answer anyway. It was actually Blaise.”

Draco stared at Harry, until he was interrupted by Harry asking his next question. “Who did you always want to have sex with?”

“Potter.” Draco snapped, slapping a hand over his mouth realizing that while he was scolding Harry, it was also the truthful answer to Harry’s question.

“Mine was always this prat named Draco, but I never admitted that my hatred for the bloke was actually lust. We’re here.”

“And where, exactly, is here?” Draco eyed the emptiness of the area. They were outside, at a lake it looked like, and there was a softly lit area with a blanket spread out over a table.

“This, Malfoy, is our first date. Have a seat.” Harry bowed lightly and gestured his hand toward the stool.

“We’re having a picnic?”

“Yes, but not a real one. I didn’t think you would like sitting on the grass so I made a picnic table. It looks uncomfortable, but it’s not, I promise.”

Draco sat across from Harry, and was pleasantly surprised by the cushion that greeted him. “Nice spell work, Potter.”

Harry smiled, and served the first course.

                                                                                                …

The sun had set, and two eighteen year olds sat across from each other, their hands folded into the others. “The stars are beautiful.”

“They are, aren’t they? When I was younger I would sometimes take a walk after my family had fallen asleep and this is where I would come. It’s actually a really long walk from Surrey, but I made it once and found that I was really comfortable here so I committed it to memory.”

“So you take me here on our first date? How many other men have you brought up here, Mr. Fabulous Potter?”

“No other men, no other women either, actually. I’m not gay, just so you know.”

“You are acting pretty gay right now, holding my hand and treating me like you’re going to get laid.”

Harry laughed, “I’m bisexual, Draco.”

“And when did you start calling me by my actual name?”

“After my fifth glass of wine.”

“Would seem that way.”

Harry smiled lightly, “And about this getting laid part. Does it come off as if I want to? Because I do, but only if you do.”

Draco stroked his chin briefly. “There is snow on the ground.”

“Are you cold, Draco? I put up so many warming charms that I thought it felt like summer.”

“All the more reason to take off our clothes.”

Harry quickly obliged.

                                                                                                …

Friday night quickly turned into Saturday morning, and two young men were huddled together under the cold of the December morning. Bare skin touched bare skin, and Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth. “I think your warming charms are wearing off.”

“It would seem that way.”

“Fix it.” Draco said, pushing himself further onto Harry’s lap.

“And leave you cold and defenseless?” Harry kissed Draco’s neck, thrusting his hips upward in a slow, antagonizing rhythm.

“Okay, don’t.” Draco said, his head arching back, his hips meeting Harry’s again.

Harry grunted, and gasped lightly. “Less talking, more sex.” Draco eagerly met Harry’s mouth once more.

                                                                                                …

“You guys fucked on the first date?”

“Yes, Pansy. For the fifth time, we fucked on the first date. Multiple times. It was bloody fantastic.”

Pansy shook her head, a hand covering her mouth.

“Isn’t Potter brilliant in bed?” Blaise chimed in from behind the two.

“Yes, he is.” Draco said indignantly.

A light tapping on the window broke the conversation between the three. Draco walked to the owl and picked up the letter from its leg.

_D.M._

_Immediate response is needed._

_You have been summoned by the DE._

_Come quickly._

_A._

 

Draco crumpled the paper, and turned to his friends, panic written over his face.

“This is the fifth letter they’ve sent me this week. They’re demanding now. What do I do?”

Pansy and Blaise exchanged looks, “I’m not going,” Pansy said.

“I was never involved so they have no hold on me anyway,” Blaise replied.

“I’m not going. They can go shove their wands up their arses; I’m just getting back on my feet!”

His friends exchanged looks, and they sat beside him.

“So, tell me all about your date,” Pansy said.

                                                                                                …

_Draco was happy. Every time he thought of Harry Potter, he smiled. He hated smiling at first. It was so foreign; Malfoys didn’t smile, you see. Draco loved Harry Potter, he just didn’t know it yet. He didn’t understand that every time he got the flutters in his stomach, it was tied to his thoughts of Harry. He didn’t realize that every time he thought of Harry, he smiled. He didn’t realize that his eyes were alight with new found happiness._

_Draco was_ happy _._

_…_

**_March 18 th, 2000_ **

Draco sat quietly, showing no outward emotion. Internally he was screaming for help. He stared at the man across the table from him, hate in his eyes.

“Give me your arm, Draco.” Beaufort Hamilton demanded.

Draco shook his head, and was met with quick repercussion in the form of the cruciatus curse.

This wasn’t the first time that Draco had been under this particular curse; he had grown up with Voldemort in and out of his home after all.

“No!” Draco cried, refusing to take part in the reformation of the Death Eaters.

An annoyed sigh came out of someone’s mouth, followed by, “Imperio.”

Draco felt the familiar sensation of someone else being in control of his mind.

“Draco Malfoy, give your arm to Hamilton.”

He tried so hard to fight it.

Being forced to take the unbreakable vow was very near the end of Draco’s happiness. But he knew there was a loophole. He knew he could defeat the evil through anonymity. __  
  


                                                                                                …

**_June 5 th 2001_ **

The sun was shining, and the sand was burning. The scent of saltwater brushed through the noses of the beach goers, and the waves rocked people to sleep (or knocked them over). Children wandered through the water as their parents watched over them. A light breeze blew water into the faces of those at the beach, and tourists enjoyed their days off. Except for two.

“Draco, stop crying, just let me look at it.”

“I am not crying, Potter! There is a gigantic gash on my leg, and it hurts! I’m bloody bleeding!”

Harry sighed, standing up and walking away from his injured boyfriend.

“Where are you going?”

“I need a bandage, I’m just walking to our set up, calm down.”

Draco huffed, and looked at his leg. He touched it gingerly and let out a yelp.

“It’s not even that bad, Draco! It’s not even an inch long! It’s a scratch!” Harry kneeled beside Draco once more and applied the antiseptic to the wound.

“What is that?”

“It’s a disinfectant, Draco. It will keep the wound clean.”

“Muggles have thought of more things than we give them credit for, haven’t they?” Draco replied, looking at his newly bandaged leg. There was a large Band-Aid on his calf, but that was not going to stop him from enjoying his vacation.

“Yes, they have.” Harry smiled and helped Draco stand up again. The two held hands and walked to the water. Harry suddenly dashed away.

“POTTER!”

“Last one in does the dishes!” Harry laughed as he waded through the water. He only laughed harder when he saw Draco’s pouting face from the water’s edge.

                                                                                …

That night, while Harry was asleep, Draco was back in London, meeting with the Death Eaters.

He sat rigidly in the chair that was seated across from Crabbe.

“Welcome, comrades, to the first official meeting of the newly incarnated Death Eaters. Tonight’s meeting is a simple reawakening of the Dark Mark that has proven to fade these past years. Everyone, please form a line. Except you, Draco. You are dating Harry Potter, correct?” There was an added sneer in Theodore Nott’s voice. “I don’t want you to raise any suspicions, we need you in this operation. Feel free to wander at your own discretion. Give us information on Potter, but do not break the vow, for you know what will happen. You are a very valuable asset.” Draco nodded and stood.

He walked the familiar hallways of his childhood home that was once again under the control of the Death Eaters. The Manor had been given back to Draco and Narcissa, but the two decided to live elsewhere, not wanting to relive the war.

Draco looked calm. His breaths were even, and you couldn’t tell that his hands were clammy. He made his way up the stairs to his old bedroom, and into the bathroom. He nearly miscast his silencing charm before he made it to the toilet, expelling the dinner he and Harry had shared. He sat pathetically on the floor of his bathroom, and cried. It was painfully reminiscent of his time spent here just those few years ago.

                                                                                                …

**July 31 st, 2001**

Draco smiled as he watched the clock hands line up at midnight. He lightly kissed Harry’s neck, and trailed his hand along his chest.

Harry stirred, but otherwise stayed asleep. Draco just smiled. “Harry,” he whispered into Harry’s ear softly. “Harry, wake up.”

Draco continued his technique, well-practiced in the art of making Harry wake up aroused.

“Harry. Wake up,” he said loudly.

“No.” Harry said, peeking an eye open to look at his boyfriend.

“Happy Birthday.” Draco smiled, dipping his head down to lightly kiss Harry’s cheek.

Harry sighed, and opened his eyes completely. “You can’t just wake me up like this and leave me hanging here.”

Draco gave a mischievous smile and moved lower down Harry’s body. “I don’t plan on it, dear.”

                                                                                …

**November 8 th, 2001**

Young muggle girls giggled at the handsome man who was looking in awe at the array of clothes around him. “Harry!”

Harry rolled his eyes for the sixth time this trip. They had made a quick stop in a large department store before their date, much to Draco’s chagrin. He seemed to be enjoying himself well enough, however. “Harry! Come here!” he called again.

“Draco, I’m trying on my trainers.”

“But Harry, they have the same things we do!”

Harry gave up and walked over to his boyfriend. “Yes, they do. Why do you refuse to wear the shoes?”

“Because they may be similar, but _our_ shoes are much more superior.

“They are not. Come on, I’m ready to go.”

The men walked past the bath and bedroom section of the store, and Harry stopped to look at a bathrobe. Deciding to buy a slate grey one, he turned around only to see that Draco had disappeared.

Draco was in awe. He had never seen so many towels out for display. They were so _soft. “How can muggles make such soft towels? I have to have them.”_ He thought to himself.

“Draco, we have to go.”

“I want these towels.”

“These? You want muggle fabric towels?”

“Yes.”

“Draco, those are thirty four dollars. Look, these towels are the same exact color and style, and just about thirty dollars cheaper.”

“Because they are cheaper, they suffer in the quality department. I want these.”

“Draco. I am not buying designer towels. I simply refuse.”

Draco looked at Harry, a slight glare in his eyes. “I simply refuse to leave until I have purchased these towels.”

They had a staring match. Their magic wasn’t out of control, but the passion coming from both of the men was enough of a pull to attract the muggle bystanders, who all giggled at the young couple who were arguing over designer towels.

                                                                                …

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco paraded around after his shower in the newly purchased, bright white designer towels.

                                                                                …

**February 6 th, 2002**

Draco sent out a memo to Kingsley Shacklebolt to let him know that there was another raid happening today shortly after dressing into his robes. He rarely was involved in the raids, but today was different. Usually he sat on the sidelines, not risking exposure. But today, Theodore Nott told him he was to lead the raid. Draco had slowly worked his way up the ranks of the Death Eaters, being Theodore’s second in command. He was working with Kingsley to take them out from the inside.

Checking his watch, Draco gave a sleeping Harry a kiss before apparating to the vantage point.

                                                                                …

“So the penguin said, ‘He’s not an eggplant! He’s retarded!’” Crabbe said, laughing at his own distasteful joke.

“Hilarious.” Draco yawned, grateful it was finally noon. Waking up at 3 am was the absolute worst.

“Okay! Keep your eyes open, and do your worst!” Draco said, before apparating to the muggle village.

He was light on his feet, avoiding curses, and avoiding casting anything that wasn’t defensive. He kept an eye out for the familiar mop of black hair in red Auror robes. This wasn’t the first time he’d had to avoid Harry at one of these things. Just yesterday he had nearly blown his cover when Harry and he had gotten into a battle. Luckily, he was able to apparate away quickly enough.

“Dammit!” He cursed as Avery was captured. He was also an informant for the Auror department, and Draco would have to work extra hard to keep him safe now.

Draco turned and watched as Hamilton fell. He felt a relief wash over him that he hadn’t felt in a long while. The weight of death was off his shoulders once again.

Draco, not wanting to look suspicious, fired a light fire charm to the commander. All of the commanders knew that this charm was what Draco agreed to fire at them if he was in the fight. It let them know immediately not to harm him in any major way.

The commander turned around and Draco’s heart stopped. He had casted the charm at the commander, not realizing that it was in fact Harry. “Fuck!” He had forgotten that along with Harry’s promotion came new robes. Of course it did! How could he forget!

As far as Draco knew, Harry had yet to be informed of Draco’s status as undercover. He was right in his assumption, he realized, as Harry began firing curse after curse.

Draco immediately ran, cursing as he realized that Hermione had been the one to set up the wards. They were unbreakable by anyone other than herself, Harry, or Ron.

Draco came to a halt in front of a wall, and turned to face Harry, ready to blow his own cover. Harry was well practiced though, and immediately disarmed Draco.

He turned quickly, hitting his wand out of Harry’s hand. He knew Harry would recognize it immediately.

Draco groaned in pain as Harry kicked him in the shin and punched him in the gut. He blocked as many of the blows as he could. He was just waiting for the alarm of the wards falling.

“Fight back!” Harry yelled, throwing another punch at Draco’s face.

Draco felt his mask slip, and bent over to quickly latch it back into place. He wasn’t quick enough, as Harry grappled at Draco’s robes. The mask fell completely off, and Draco prepared for the impact of Harry’s fist on his face.

No impact came however, and he looked up. His eyes met Harry’s tear filled ones, as Harry’s fist fell. Tears were streaming down Draco’s face. How could he ever explain this to Harry? They were in the middle of a battle. Harry is a commander! Of course, he’s going to immediately arrest Draco!

Harry let go of Draco, and people began apparating out as the wards finally were compromised. Draco grabbed for his wand alongside Harry. He turned to face Harry once more, only to find his boyfriend’s wand nearly pointed at Draco in an offensive pose.

Draco apparated out.

                                                                                …

Draco tried with all of his might to make it into Grimmauld Place, but he could not. Harry had immediately erected new wards to keep Draco out.

Finally, after at least six hours of trying, Draco collapsed of exhaustion on his living room floor. Tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed. The familiar burn of the mark greeted him. He wanted to just accept death for not showing up. He remember, however regretfully, that the unbreakable vow no longer applied.

What did he have to live for with Harry thinking he was a criminal? How long would it be until Harry was told of his informant position? How long would it be until Harry came to arrest him?

All of the memories just came flooding back to Draco. Every little argument, every little kiss, and touch. Every time Harry told Draco that he loved him. And how little Draco returned the words, trying his best to overcome his fears of Harry leaving him.

His worst fears had come true. The love of his life, the apple of his eye, the only thing that made him smile. Harry was gone.

It was three months before Draco left his house. (He would look back and thank Pansy one day, for keeping him alive.)

                                                                                                …

**_February 20 th, 2003_ **

Draco Malfoy was working hard, typing away at the muggle keyboard in his office. The phone was ringing, and French words were being exchanged.

Loud music was pumping through the walls, becoming muffled as they made it to the office. Draco sighed, and wrote on a note pad **_Sound proof walls with_ magic**.

An owl dropped the newest edition of the Daily Prophet on his desk. Deciding he needed a quick break, Draco leaned back in his chair and picked it up, his heart stopping at the front article.

                                                                **Harry Potter Welcomes New Baby**

He stared at the words, reading them over multiple times. He finally decided to read the article.

**“Harry Potter, already adoptive father to his godson, has welcomed a new baby into the Potter name.**

**Daphne Greengrass, the mother, has offered no comments, but Harry Potter himself does.**

**“I am ecstatic to welcome Liam Hagrid Potter into my world. I cannot wait to raise him. I ask that you please provide me and my family privacy in this time. Teddy does not like the cameras and I’d rather not have Liam on the front page. Thank you.” End quote**

**Harry Potter has not said whether or not he and Miss Greengrass will be getting married, but word has it he was seen shopping for a ring shortly after the second trimester.”**

Draco sighed and closed the paper. Squinting his eyes, he made his choice. If Harry Potter could move on this quickly, who is to say that he couldn’t either? It’s about time he broke out that old marriage contract between him and Astoria.

                                                                                                …

**June 17 th, 2003**

Draco Malfoy and his wife had yet to lie together, neither one ready. Draco, of course, had told his wife that he didn’t care if she was having sex with someone else, as long as she was safe. It wouldn’t do well to catch anything. Draco refused to sleep with anyone. He wasn’t ready so soon after Harry. He didn’t know if he would ever be ready. The day would come that he and Astoria would conceive, but that day was a few years away.

“Draco!”

Draco rubbed his temples and pulled off his reading glasses. He was working tirelessly on paper work. “Yes?”

“Your mother would like to have dinner next Monday.”

“Tell her that I can be there at six, if that works for you?”

“That’s fine.”

The marriage wasn’t bad. But it wasn’t good either. Astoria and Draco got along well enough; they lived together, they ate together, and they had discussions. They just didn’t love each other. They had rushed into their marriage nearly right after the birth of Liam Potter. The Malfoy’s had been ecstatic at the prospect of a beneficial marriage.

Draco sighed, and looked at the picture on his desk. He was still furious at Harry for leaving him. Of course he was, Harry didn’t even give him a chance to explain himself. He just left.

He gazed at the picture of him and Harry. When this picture was taken was at the peak of Draco’s happiness. The two of them were laughing at each other and carving jack-o-lanterns. It was the fall before Harry left.

“Dammit.” Draco said, kicking his foot in frustration. The universe did everything in its power to prevent his happiness.

                                                                                                …

**September 6th, 2004**

A hand trailed up Draco’s thigh as he slept on the couch in his home. He stirred from his dream.

“Harry, no…” he mumbled.

A sigh could be heard. “Draco, it’s Astoria.”

Draco opened his eyes, a frown on his face. “I’m sorry, Astoria,” he said.

“It’s okay….Maybe you could make it up to me? I think it’s about time that you and I…” She trailed off, not leaving anything to the imagination.

“I’m not ready...” he said in reply.

Astoria humphed and turned away. “Are you ever going to lay with your wife?”

Draco sighed. “Eventually… Look, how about we go out to dinner and we’ll come back and we can…take care of you.”

Astoria rolled her eyes. This wasn’t the first time he had refused her, and then offered to pleasure her alone. She wanted to have sex with her husband.

“Fine.”

                                                                                                …

Astoria panted as she came down from her high, Draco above her. He laid besides her, sighing as he thought of his own need. “Your turn?” She asked, a sultry tone in her voice.

“No. I’m going to go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Astoria sighed and rolled over, content enough with her own pleasure.

Draco made his way to his office that doubled as his bedroom. He thought about taking a cold shower, but decided against it. Pleasing Astoria was not a turn on to him at all, of course. However, when he replaced her high moans with Harry’s, it was enough. He laid down on his bed and shucked off his pants, imagining Harry above him. He allowed himself to let go, and not for the first time.

                                                                                                …

**October 18 th, 2006**

It was another year before Draco and Astoria copulated.

Draco collapsed beside her, panting. He had cast countless fertility charms to hopefully conceive.

“I never knew you were so good in bed,” she laughed. The two had become closer; close friends who happened to be married.

“I’ve pleased you alone for a while, that wasn’t enough to tell you?”

Astoria chuckled, “You make a fair point, and yet, there is something different about the real thing. I want more.”

“Well then, you better hope you don’t conceive, because I don’t.” Draco pouted.

                                                                                                …

**January 20 th, 2006**

Draco was elated. He stared at the positive pregnancy test, a gigantic smile gracing his features. He hadn’t been this happy in years.

“I hope it’s a boy. We would raise a fine boy.” Draco said, looking at his wife.

“A fine boy indeed.” Astoria said, happy to see her husband happy for the first time. She couldn’t help it. She was falling in love, and it hurt her every day knowing that Draco loved Harry.

“I’m going to be a dad…”

                                                                                                …

**June 5 th, 2006**

Draco paced up and down the hallway of the hospital. Astoria was a month from her delivery date and she was already in labor. However, the healers were confident that she would be fine.

“Mr. Malfoy?” Draco turned to face the healer. “It’s a boy.”

“Oh lord. I’m a father… I’m a dad!” Draco was elated. He was the happiest he had been. He grabbed the healer by the shoulders, “I’m a dad!”

“Mr. Malfoy… There is a complication.”

“Astoria is not dead?”

“No, sir. I think you should sit.”

Draco stared blankly at the wall. He couldn’t comprehend this. “Down Syndrome?” He repeated for the second time.

“Yes. It’s very rare for wizards to be diagnosed with such a disease. I’m going to recommend a muggle specialist. She’s wonderful, and I worked with her personally in healing school. She’s a specialist in France and she obviously knows about magic. There isn’t much help that healers can do from here on out.”

“Thank you.”

Draco stood up, and walked to Astoria’s room. She could be seen asleep, hunched over.

“Are you the father?” Draco nodded. “She has refused to hold him again… It’s beneficial for the parents to hold the baby as much as possible…Would you like to..?”

“Yes, please.”

He sat down in the rocking chair, and a bundle was placed in his arms. He looked at his baby’s face and never looked back. He was perfect. His little nose and his eyes, his cheeks and his toes. His fingers and his belly. Everything was perfect.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You are so loved.” He said, tears dropping from his eyes.

“It’s usually the mother who does this, but she… Anyway, if you take your shirt off and hold him against your chest, it helps create a bond.”

                                                                                                …

The week after Scorpius was born was a rough one. Draco was running around like a crazy man. Between specialist appointments, healer appointments, trying to get leave, and divorce papers, he was tired.

“Are you sure you want this?” Draco asked, a pen in his hand.

“Yes.” Astoria simply said. The healers had said she had postpartum depression. She couldn’t deal with herself, let alone a son who needed extra care. She was surrendering all custody to Draco. She wasn’t asking for much, just enough to live off of and get back on her feet.

Draco signed the paper and an instant relief was felt between the two of them. “Thank you,” she said.

“No. Thank you. I’m sorry  I couldn’t be the husband you wanted and I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough, but I can never repay you for giving me Scorpius. Please don’t hesitate to ever ask for anything.”

She smiled, walking over to the bassinette that help the sleeping baby. “I won’t.” She stroked the face of the sleeping baby, a soft smile on her face. Over the course of the week, she had held him twice. She couldn’t face him, feeling like she had done something wrong during the pregnancy. All of the doctors had told her that it was not in her control, she had done nothing wrong. It was simply a mutation of his chromosomes. Despite their assurances, she couldn’t face the baby. “Goodbye,” she whispered.

“If you want to meet him- when he’s older- you are more than welcome to.”

“I know. Please don’t tell him about me. I’m nothing more than his surrogate at this point. Please don’t tell him I’m his mother. Maybe later in life, but don’t make me out to be more than I am-was.”

“If that’s what you wish.”

“It is. Thank you, for everything Draco.”

He watched her leave, a sad smile on his face. He was soon interrupted by the shrill cries of his angel.

“Hey.” He said, lifting the baby and cradling him in his arms. “Dad is here. I’ve got you.”

                                                                                                …

**May 6 th, 2008**

Draco awoke to a screaming child. He scrubbed his face and looked at the time. He squinted at the bright light, processing that it said 02:24. He sighed and slipped out of bed and into his son’s room, where the cries only became louder and louder.

In the two years that Scorpius had been alive, he had slept through the night maybe three times. Draco was so tired, and he begged for a full night of sleep. Just one. And then, while he was grumbling about being tired and his son waking him up, he would look at Scorpius and all of the agitation would dissipate.

“What’s wrong, buddy?”

Scorpius was a loud baby, always had been, but he hadn’t learned how to talk quite yet, expressing himself with his fingers and his grunts of pleasure or displeasure.

The cries continued, though they were quieting down. Draco picked the baby up out of the cot and sat with him in the rocking chair. Through all of the sleepless nights, Draco would rock the baby and hum lullabies, his grip never slackening on the boy. More often than not, Scorpius would fall asleep and Draco would follow, waking the next morning with a dead arm and a sore neck. He would never change it for the world.

                                                                                                …

Draco gagged. This diaper was one of the more gnarly ones, with a sickly green color; Draco had a tough stomach but damn this boy could _poop_.

“Alright!” He powdered the baby’s bottom and tickled his tummy, receiving delighted giggles. Helping the boy stand up (he was still really wobbly), he pulled on some muggle denims and a simple polo shirt. Today, Draco had to leave Scorpius at the day-care center. He preferred muggle to wizard because, while the kids weren’t necessarily nice, they were nicer than wizarding children. He watched carefully as his son wobbled over to his chest, his glasses askew already. Draco chuckled and began to prepare the baby bag.

“Extra diapers and wipes-check. Bottles-check, juice, formula, snack-check. What am I forgetting?” He rubbed his chin and stared into the bag. “Changes of clothes, of course!” The sitters never failed to giggle at Draco and his impeccable tastes, even for his two year old. He packed three changes of clothes into the baby bag and into his own a change of dress clothes for dinner with his mother tonight.

He grabbed the bag, the baby, and the toys and was off to his car (Scorpius hated travelling and cried the entire time, but he got much less sick in muggle vehicles. Horror stories of apparating with Scorpius still haunted Draco’s nightmares).

Scorpius stopped crying as soon as he was out of his seat and in his dad’s arms. “Good morning, Natasha. I hope your day is treating you well?”

“Hello Mr. Malfoy! I am wonderful, thank you. Another sleepless night?”

“How did you guess?” Draco lightly rubbed the dark circles under his eyes. “I should be back around three this afternoon. I’ll contact you should it be later.” Natasha and the other sitters were well aware of the situation that was Scorpius Malfoy. He was known for random bouts of magic and Draco was lucky to have muggle sitters with knowledge of the magical world through one way or another (some had magical siblings, children, or spouses).

“Good morning, Scorpius!” Natasha said, taking the baby bag and the baby from his father’s arms. “Have a good day, Mr. Malfoy!”

Every day was the same. Scorpius would cry until after Draco was gone and the sitters were used to it. He smiled slightly at the shrill cries of his boy.

                                                                                                                …

Three in the afternoon that same day, Draco was arriving at the daycare center. He walked in and was greeted with an all too familiar sight. His son, playing alone in the corner. Children were cruel after all.

“Dab!” Scorpius said, jumping to his feet and teetering. Draco crouched to his son’s height and embraced the boy. “Dabby!” Draco smiled, happy his son was trying to talk at all.

“Hey kiddo. How was your day?” He looked at the outfit he had been changed into, and smiled a proud smile. He had only made a mess of one outfit today.

Draco picked the boy up, listening wholeheartedly to the babblings of the baby.

                                                                                                …

**July 20 th, 2010**

Draco packed up the last of his desk, smiling at the office that had been his for so many years. He had just received a transfer back to the London Ministry.

He casted a shrinking spell at the box and put it in his pocket, ready to go home. Then he remembered that it was his first appointment at the new specialist in London. He groaned.

Scorpius had grown a lot, and with this came speech. A lot of speech. Once he figured out how to manipulate his vocal cords he was hesitant, and then he realized how easily he could get what he wanted through speech, especially from his grandmother. The house was never quiet from his ramblings on.

He flooed to his new London home and the silence was unsettling. Usually he would go straight to the daycare but today he was off early. He had two hours before he was due to pick his son up for the doctor’s appointment. Draco toed off his shoes and collapsed on the sofa, falling asleep before his head even hit the small pillow.

Before he knew it, his elf was waking him up to get ready for the appointment.

“Thank you.” He said, putting on his shoes and walking to his car.

He arrived at the daycare, only to be nearly tackled by a crying Scorpius. “I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy. We tried to stop them, but they are so mean. They are being punished and their parents are being informed. Again.” Natasha said sadly, gazing at the crying boy she couldn’t protect from the young bullies.

Draco sighed, and kneeled before his son. “Hey buddy, are you ready to go meet Doctor Taylor? He’s going to check on your eyes.”

Scorpius nodded his head, “Ice cream… first?”

Draco, not being able to resist the tear stricken eyes, agreed to go get ice cream. They had time.

                                                                                                …

The happiness from the ice cream was short lived, however, for as soon as they left the ice cream shop near the office Scorpius spied a glorious muggle toy train.

“We don’t have time to stop, Scorpius.” He said, prying the boy away from the window and flinching as the wails started. He just sighed and walked into the office. His magic was instantly on alert, prickling and fizzing all around him. He recognized this magical signature more than his own. Harry was here. What was Harry doing in a muggle Down syndrome specialist’s office?

“Daddy! I want-want toy!” Scorpius screamed at the top of his lungs. Draco looked sheepishly at the secretary as he checked in.

“I know you do, Scorpius. But we need to have you get a checkup first.” He had picked Scorpius off of the floor and he was well aware of the snot on his tie and his neck. He sighed and made his way to the only open seat. He was hyper aware of Harry’s magic, though he had yet to spot him.

Scorpius let out a particularly loud wail, causing Draco to sigh and the baby girl beside him to wake up. _Great,_ he thought.

The man beside him cooed the crying baby and Draco turned to apologize, only to realize that he was seated right next to none other than the man who was causing Draco’s magic to sizzle.

“Malfoy.” He greeted.

“Harry.” He replied, “Small world, eh?” How could this be happening? Harry had a baby with Down syndrome? He had heard of the news of Ginny Weasley’s death, but not of this.

Draco ignored the harsh snort from Harry, and his attention was captured by the man beside Harry.

“Harry, who is this?”

“Oh sorry. Austin, this is –ahem…” What would Harry call him? A death eater? An evil man? His nemesis? His old friend? Strangely, the thought of being simply his friend hurt him the most. “My ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and his son I’m assuming. Draco this is my,” he hesitated,  
“This is my boyfriend Austin Malark and his son Foster.”

“Pleasure.” Austin said, harshly.

“Pleasure is all mine.” He replied. Of course Harry had another boyfriend. How foolish of him to think that he was still hung up on Draco like Draco was with Harry.

“Potter!” The nurse called.

“That’s me!” Harry said like an idiot. At least that hadn’t changed.

A tense silence met the two men, whose sons were silently playing near each other.

Draco’s eyes narrowed as he eyed the other man. Austin was tall and handsome; he could see the appeal. They must have met at the clinic.

“Malfoy!”

“Come, Scorpius. Let’s get your eyes looked at.” He grabbed his son’s hand, and followed the nurse into the room.

                                                                                                                …

Draco’s stomach growled and he realized that he hadn’t eaten anything all day. As soon as he started to ask Scorpius if he was hungry, the boy pointed across the street ad squealed. That answered his question.

He walked into the building only to sense his magic going crazy for the second time that day. “Don’t tell me…” he muttered. Sure enough, in the play room sat Harry Potter and a young boy.

“Can I help you, sir?” the lady at the counter prompted.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Can I please have a salad, and for my son, a kids meal with chicken nuggets.” This wasn’t the first time they had been to McDonalds and he knew exactly what his son would eat. They waited for their food eagerly.

“Now, you must finish your food before you go and play.”

“Know.” Scorpius said in his usual broken speech pattern. 

Draco sighed, ready to face the music. “Al, have some water!” Harry hollered at a young boy who was dangerously close to turning his socks to flames.

“Care if I join you?” He watched as Harry tensed and turned around.

“Draco? What are you doing here?”

“Gaining sustenance and feeding my child. Care if I join?” He repeated.

“No, go ahead.”

“Scorpius, this is one of my friends. Say hello.”

“Hewwo.” He said shyly.

Harry smiled a brilliant smile that made Draco’s heart warm. “Hello, my name is Harry, and this is my daughter Lily. How old are you?” Draco smiled slightly. He and Harry had discussed children occasionally and he was well aware of how much Harry wished to name his children after his parents.

“He’s four.” Draco said, a smile still gracing his face. He opened a catsup package and gave it to Scorpius to use as he wished. “He’s rarely this quiet. How old is she?”

Harry looked at the girl in his arms, “She’s nine months old. I’m surprised to see you here, Draco. Draco Malfoy in a muggle McDonalds. Hell hath frozen.”

Had Draco been younger, he would have agreed. “Well I was in town and decided I was starving. Scorpius nearly had a fit when he saw the playground.”

“Dad! Guess what?!”

“What, Liam?” Ah, Daphne’s boy.

“Teddy got really mad and turned his hair pink in front of some muggle kid. His mom doesn’t believe him though.” Teddy, his cousin? Draco had forgotten that Harry had taken custody of the boy. It would seem that he had developed his mother’s ability.

“Liam, shh. We are in public. Tell Ted that if he can’t control himself, we’re going home. Are Jaime and Al okay?” _There were more spawn? Good lord._

“Sorry, yeah. Oh, sorry.” The boy said, noticing Draco. “What? Does he have Downs too?” Draco prepared for the onslaught of judgment, momentarily forgetting that Harry himself had a child with the same disorder. “I’ve never met another person with Downs!” Draco sighed slightly in relief when he realized the boy was merely that, a boy who didn’t know how to choose his words, not a boy like the ones that Scorpius had faced before.

“Liam! Apologize!” Draco could tell that Harry was shocked at his son’s rudeness.

“No, he’s okay, I know he doesn’t mean to be crass. Scorpius, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“Hi.” He said, stuffing a fry in his mouth to avoid facing the loud stranger.

“Want to come play with us? I have a little brother who is about your age too.” The other boy didn’t wait for a response and instead grabbed Scorpius’s hand and dragged him away from the adults.

Draco was ecstatic. He had never seen another child so eager to play with his son and he was overcome with joy. “Liam! Watch him! Make sure he doesn’t get hurt!” Harry called in concern for the other man’s son.

Draco schooled his emotions, and turned to face Harry. He was still as handsome as ever. He hadn’t changed much other than the slight wrinkles on his forehead and around his mouth. “So you’ve reproduced more than the little one then?”

“I adopted Teddy in the summer of 2002, and Daphne and I become somewhat of an item around the same time. We had Liam in 2003.”

Knowing the answer to the next question, he still chose to pry, “And you two are still together?”

Harry laughed lightly. “God no, she’s with Blaise. The other three are Ginny’s and mine.”

“Ah.” He hadn’t realized that Harry had children with Ginny. He hadn’t known the two were a couple before her death, he just knew that the death would have affected Harry.

“Ah, I’m sorry about your loss. I heard about it.” _But I didn’t know you were with her._

“Thank you, Draco. It’s been nine months-” Draco just realized that Harry had been raising four children and a newborn alone, “Since we lost her. We were never together, you know. Our relationship was strictly sexual and raising our children. She was what she called ‘aromantic’.”

That was a shock. “What does that mean?”

“She didn’t experience romantic feelings. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. So, you’ve gone and got married then? Didn’t know you were bisexual.”

Draco snorted at the thought of attraction to females. “Hardly.” He noticed Harry’s questioning expression. “Okay, I’ll be honest. After you, ah. Seven years ago, I moved to France and opened a gay bar. I met some interesting people there. Anyway, I heard through the grapevine that you and Daphne were engaged and I, uh, threw a bit of a fit. I sold the bar and moved back to London, where I ran into Astoria Greengrass. We talked, and made an agreement. We got married, and four years ago we had Scorpius.” He paused to wave to the boy who was excitedly jumping up and down, “Astoria never informed Daphne, and I’m not sure she even knows she’s an aunt. Astoria left immediately after Scorpius was diagnosed with Downs.”

“Draco,” Harry began.

“I was never intimate with her other than the one time it took to conceive, thank God.” He contemplated the next words to leave his mouth, deciding that Harry deserved the cruel words. “It does seem like I have a knack for picking out the people that like to leave me, doesn’t it.”

Aware of Harry’s stare, he waited for a response, expecting anger. “I deserved that.”

“Yes, you did.”

                                                                                                                …

 _Draco was happy. Of course, Scorpius made him happy, but there was something about the love of one’s life that made one smile. The butterflies were back, the dopey smiles, the goosebumps. Draco was_ happy.

                                                                                                                …

**July 31 st, 2010**

Draco stood next to Harry on the front doorstep of his house. It had been a couple hours since the screaming match in the restaurant. The two were apologizing.

“I’m sorry I ruined our date tonight.”

“Well, Potter, just remember not to call me a liar next time, eh?”

Harry’s face lit up. “Next time?”

Draco was incredulous. Of course there would be a next time. This was the love of his life. “Of course. Happy Birthday, Harry.”

The two embraced, exchanging kisses. It was beginning to get heated when they were reminded of the children by a loud shout from the other side of the door.

“That’ll be the kids.” Harry said, opening the door for Draco, only to be immediately assaulted by Albus.

“Daddy! Hi, Daddy! Guess what?!” Harry picked the boy up, kissing him.

“What?” Harry asked. Draco watched. Harry was such a good father. It looked really good on the man.

“Scorp is my best friend!” The young boy squealed. Draco let out a small gasp. Tears started to fall out of his eyes, and he began to wipe them away. He was so happy. Scorpius had never had a friend before, and suddenly he had four.

“That’s great! Draco?”

Draco laughed lightly, a smile gracing his tear stricken face. “It’s just that no one has ever been friends with Scorpius. Everyone was always scared because he was different.” The two men made it to the sitting room. “Just because he was different, Harry! Every time I ever took him to a daycare center, he would leave crying because the other kids were mean to him! He’s never had a friend before your kids, Harry.” Draco began to sob into Harry’s shoulder.

Draco was eternally grateful for Harry. They had been reunited by fate, and in this moment he knew it was meant to be again, the past behind them. He knew Harry was perfect for him when he said that he loved Scorpius.

                                                                                                                …

**December 25 th, 2010**

It was their first Christmas since they had gotten back together. The day was almost over, and the kids were tuckered out from all of their new toys. Draco and Scorpius were both wearing emerald green sweaters with their initials on them, hand knitted by Molly Weasley.

“Dinner was amazing Harry, thank you.” Draco said, rubbing Lily’s back as she lay on his tummy.

Harry snapped a picture of the two, smiling at the man he called his boyfriend.

“Thanks for controlling the kids while Daphne and I cooked.” Harry laughed, snuggling in bed beside Draco, trying not to wake the sleeping baby.

Both men were content.

**…**

**April 5 th, 2011**

Draco awoke to an empty bed, sighing as he rolled over to the cold side that should be occupied by Harry. He opened his eyes only to see a sleepy Scorpius rubbing his eyes. “Daddy told me to come in.” Scorpius said. Draco would never get over how much he loved Scorpius calling Harry Daddy, and how much he loved the other kids calling him Dad. Draco pulled the blanket back, and patted the bed.

“Where is Daddy?”

“Al had an accident.” Scorpius yawned. “Bath.” He said, dozing off as he was pulled into Draco’s arms.

It had been a while since Albus had an accident bad enough to warrant a bath in the middle of the night. That explains the empty bed.

Just as Draco was falling back asleep, the bed felt heavier as both Harry and Albus crawled in bed, giggling about something or other.

“Shh, bud. Dad and Scorp are sleeping.”

Albus giggled, cuddling into the empty space between Draco and Scorpius. “Sorry, Draco.” Harry whispered from across the bed, a smile adorning his face in the dark.

“’S’kay” Draco said, meeting Harry’s smile. Harry and Draco clasped hands, and Draco began to fall back asleep, only slightly aware of the man staring at him.

                                                                                                                …

**February 7 th, 2012**

“Harry, oh god!” Draco called as he quivered with his release. It had been years since the two men had been able to make love for hours on end, and of course their honeymoon would be the perfect time to do just that.

“I’m almost done.” Harry said, grunting as he began to get closer to his own release.

Draco continued to groan as Harry pounded into him, begging for release again already.

Harry collapsed as he finished, laughing as he did so. “I feel like I’m 20 again.”

“You make me feel like you’re 20 again, too. Haven’t you ever heard of soft, slow, lovemaking?”

“Yes. Wanna do that next?”

“You bet I do, lover boy.” Draco said, already spreading his legs. “Take me.”

“Stop that!” Harry laughed.

                                                                                                …

**August 9 th, 2013**

 “Daddy!” Lily called, running into Draco’s arms as he walked in the door. He was greeted with more little running footsteps, and he laughed in joy. He wouldn’t change anything for the world.

“Welcome home.” Harry said, kissing Draco on the mouth over Lily’s head. “Dinner is on the table.”

“Harry,” Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was really good at playing the housewife, even after he had worked a long shift himself. “It was my turn to cook tonight.”

“I know, but I felt like cooking.”

Draco smiled at the man before him, breaking out of his gaze only because the children were vying for his attention.

                                                                                                                …

**October 7 th, 2014**

“I want another baby.” Harry said as he and Draco cleaned up the kitchen.

“Well let’s start working on that tonight then.” Draco said smirking.

“I’m serious Draco. I want to look into adopting another baby.”

“Really?” Draco said, astonished. Four months ago, Harry and he had gotten into an argument over having another child. They seemed to argue a lot more lately.

“Yes really.” Harry smiled.

“Do you want to do surrogacy?”

“I don’t know. I just have a feeling that it will work out but I want another baby.”

                                                                                                …

**December 27 th, 2015**

Draco and Harry waited anxiously in the muggle hospital. Just earlier that day, the two had been in a screaming match over something stupid, perhaps the color of the nursery, or the color of Lily’s dress that day. The two of them had stopped immediately when they received word of Morgan going into labor. Morgan was a witch who was, along with her husband, addicted to muggle drugs. The couple had placed themselves on the baby adoption list and Harry and Draco had immediately chosen to adopt the baby when she was born. Draco and Harry did everything they could to prevent the baby from getting sick, paying for all of the hospital bills and medical expenses of the mother.

“Messer’s Potter-Malfoy?” The muggle nurse said as she approached the men.

“The baby has been born. She is a little girl. She has one underdeveloped lung, so we have to keep her here until she is able to breath on her own completely. Would you like to meet you daughter?”

The two men looked at each other, arguments forgotten, and walked together to the NICU. The baby was inside of a cage looking thing that kept her healthy and clean. The two fathers scrubbed their hands and put on the appropriate garments to enter the ward. Tears were streaming down both men’s faces as they gazed at their newborn baby girl who had defied all odds by being nearly completely healthy.

“Gwen Narcissa Potter.” Harry said as the nurse wrote down the name.

The men stood next to each other, hands grasped together as they each let the baby hold one of their fingers.

                                                                                                                …

**May 2 nd, 2016**

Narcissa Malfoy was visiting her son and grandchildren today. Draco had cleaned the house the best he could, but when you have small children, that isn’t always very well. Toys were strewn across the floor, along with Harry’s shoes, work clothes, and dirty socks. The two had been in an argument earlier and Draco was feeling spiteful, so he opened the bottle of champagne meant to be for Ron and Hermione and served it to his mother. Of course, he would buy Harry another bottle that evening, but now he just wanted to be petty.

Draco sighed as he looked around his house after his mother had left. The pictures across the wall were smiling at him, causing him to smile himself. Gwen greeted him on her tottering feet, dressed in a hideous tutu.

“Harry Potter! I am not letting our daughter wear that in public!”

                                                                                                                …

“Harry!” Draco screamed in agony as he threw up yet again. He cried in pain, looking at the pool of blood and sick that surrounded him. Healers finally arrived on the scene, immediately taking Draco to St. Mungo’s.

                                                                                                                …

Draco was in so much pain, but he was too aware of Harry’s warm hand around his.

“Harry.” He rasped.

“Draco!” Harry gasped, his hand tightening.

“I-.” Draco coughed, feeling pain shoot up his spine. He couldn’t move. “I love you.” He said, a smile gracing his features as he gazed at his husband’s beautiful face.

“I’m so sorry about today.” Harry started.

“Don’t. No apologies.”

“Draco.”

Draco looked at Harry’s lips. “Kiss me, Harry.” _One last time._ He knew his time was up. He could feel his magic dwindling.

“Draco.”

“Just do it.”

Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against Draco’s. Tears mingled with tears, and teeth with teeth, tongue with tongue. Harry stopped, and pressed his forehead against Draco’s. “I love you. You better hold on.”

“I love you too.” He pressed his lips against Harry’s once more, before closing his eyes. He couldn’t feel much, or hear much. Just the healers yelling for a cart and telling Harry he needed to leave. He could feel his heart slow and his breathing catch as his back began to throb once more.

He thought about a lot. He thought about Teddy and the awful yellow color his hair would turn when he and Draco were talking. He thought about Liam, and the love he held for potions making and the many nights they had spent together, healing each other’s burns. He thought of James and the never ending need to fly with his dads. He thought of Albus, Scorpius’s first friend who shared Harry’s eyes and his passion for exploration, spending countless nights under the invisibility cloak. He thought of Scorpius, and the love he held for his first son, his rock, his stability for such a long time. He thought of Lily, and the beautiful, untamable curls and her love of all things dragon themed. He thought of Gwen and her need to be held at all times, her blonde locks that were so similar to his own.

He thought of Harry Potter, the person he was supposed to hate the most. He thought of the smile that graced his face when he thought of Harry, and he thought of the butterflies that would attack his stomach and how he had never gotten used to the sensation. He thought of the ugly crinkle his nose would make whenever he smiled, and he thought of the equally ugly crinkle that would grace Harry’s brow when he was pretending to be stern. He thought of the passionate love making, and the soft, playful kisses. He thought of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Draco was happy.

_Draco was happy._

_It had taken Draco a very long time to love himself, and because he was able to learn to love himself he was able to learn what it felt like to be loved unconditionally and to love unconditionally. Years apart never stopped the love he held for Harry. Years apart were what the couple needed to stay together and meet again. Draco was at peace._

_Draco was happy._


End file.
